Within Tempation
by twilight.roses
Summary: Edward and Bella, together...but will it last? What will one mistake do to their relationship? Rated M for later chapters just in case. Ch 8 Up! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Classy

**A/N**: **Hello everyone. Thanks for clicking on my story and giving it a chance. This is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure how good it will be, haha. It's, of course, about Edward and Bella and Edward's decisions for him and Bella. There might be a few chapters written in Edward's point of view, but it's mainly in Bella's point of view.**

**I also tend to use a lot of dialogue, it's easier for me to imagine people talking.  
**

**The phrases written in _bold italics_** **are song lyrics that I feel are relevant to that part of the story. It's just something I add to make it a little more interesting. I'll have the song and the artist credited at the bottom, so you can go get the song if you want and listen to it while you read, haha.**

**I greatly appreciate any comments or suggestions you may have.  
**

** I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 'Twilight' books or any of the 'Twilight' characters. They are all the property of Stephanie Meyer.  
**

* * *

"It's not that easy Bella." Those words coming from Edward's mouth confused me. They confused me every time he said them.

"Edward, I want to be with you! If I was a vampire, we could really, truly be together! Why don't you understand?!"

"Bella! _You're_ the one that doesn't understand!" Edward roared, "do you know how much pain you'll be in?! You don't know, Bella! Don't tell me that I don't understand when I've already been through it!" He turned away, his eyes completely dark.

"But...I love you..." I mumbled softly. He turned back around to look at me, his eyes lightened a bit, there were now only traces of dark flecks in his golden eyes.

"And I love you, Bella. That's exactly why I can't do that to you." His arms wrapped around me in a cold embrace and I pressed my head against his chest. Edward gently ran his fingers through my hair, "Bella, I love you. I love you more than anything. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you." I nodded slowly, as if I understood, but I still didn't. I didn't care about the pain. I wanted to be with Edward. I knew that if I started to pressure him again, he would just get angrier. This wasn't our first fight on the subject. I decided to let go of it – for now.

_**"'Cause I'm the one that loves you lately.  
You and me, we got this great thing."**_

"So, where are we going for dinner?"

"You mean, where are _you _going for dinner." Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "It's a surprise." He smiled and I almost melted in his arms. "Speaking of going out to dinner, it's almost six, so you should run upstairs and get ready. Wear something classy."

_Hm...classy. Must be a nice place then. _I grinned and ran upstairs to pick through my closet. Panic instantly came over me. _Damn! I don't have anything classy! _Within minutes, half of my closet was strewn all over the floor and I was proudly holding up a baby blue summer dress. _This is classy enough. _I quickly got dressed and added a little bit of makeup, something I don't usually wear. I walked down the stairs, my head down and blushing. _Would Edward like this dress?_

"Wow..." Edward smiled softly, "you look absolutely gorgeous." I blushed tomato red. Then I realized that Edward had already changed into a suit. He must have run home and changed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled back at him. He took my hand and guided me out to his car. He had driven his occasion car, the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, just for today. He opened the front door for me and I stepped in, then he got into the driver's seat.

"And now, as part of the surprise, you're going to put this on." He grinned, holding up a blindfold.

"No way! I am not going to - " Before I could finish my sentence, he wrapped the blindfold around my eyes.

"Don't worry Bella, you're only going to be blindfolded for a while. We'll be there in no time."

"Edward, don't drive too fast -" I was cut off again by the car zooming out of the driveway and onto the street. I could hear us zooming past the other cars and before I knew it, we were on the highway. "Edward! Just exactly where are we going?!" I practically screamed.

"It's a surprise." He stated simply.

I was guessing that fifteen minutes had passed before the car stopped and Edward stepped out of the driver's seat. He opened up my door and slowly undid the blindfold.

* * *

_**Lyrics from: Love You Lately - Daniel Powter**_

**Sorry about the first chapter being so short...and the cliffhanger. Haha. The second chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Expensive Dining

**A/N: So, here's the second chapter...if you're reading this, then it means you thought the first chapter was good enough to move onto the second, haha. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

* * *

"Wow..." I gasped, "Edward...this place...it's beautiful!" Before me was the most elegant restaurant I had ever seen. The walls were completely glass with a delicate rose pattern etched into them. I could see inside - chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, there were red velvet table cloths, candles and roses displayed on every table, and everyone dressed as if they were at a ball. I suddenly felt insignificant and out of place. "I don't think my outfit is good enough..." I mumbled. 

"Don't worry Bella, you look beautiful." Edward grinned and led me inside. A red carpet led from the outside into the door. The floor inside was marble. The warm scent of expensive food filled my nose as soon as I stepped in. The woman at the front desk looked up and her emerald green eyes settled on Edward. She smiled.

"Welcome to Le Domaine de Lilas. How many?" Her gaze stayed on Edward. I couldn't blame her. He looked amazingly handsome.

"Two. Last name Cullen." He told her. The woman ran her finger down a list.

"Ah. Here you are. Come with me please." We followed her to a table in the corner. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked as she handed us our menus.

"Mmm...nothing for me. You want something, Bella?" I blushed. _Of course, I get to look like the greedy girlfriend._

"Just water please." The woman nodded and left to get my water. "Edward, this is going to look awfully weird if I'm the only one eating."

"I like watching you eat."

"I look like a pig." I frowned.

"I'll just let them assume that I'm not hungry. Or I'm on a diet. Or I'm just trying to make my girlfriend fat. Is that good enough for you?" Edward chuckled.

"No." I didn't want to look like the piggish girlfriend but I didn't want to start an argument with Edward either. "Whatever." Edward reached over and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"This night's supposed to be all about you."

"I didn't do anything to deserve this night." I sighed.

"Yes you did. You became mine." The corners of Edward's mouth turned up in a faint smile.

"_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help"**_

I blushed deeply. I felt myself blushing a lot when I was with Edward. _Edward Cullen. Vampire. Love of my life. _Edward and I had been together for four months now and I was still expecting myself to wake up from a delicious dream. Edward was now staring at me, the smile still on his lips. I knew he was trying to figure out what I was thinking about. I smiled at him. "Are you a dream?"

"What?" Edward's brows furrowed in confusion. I laughed.

"Never mind." The confused look on his face stayed. Luckily, the woman came back with my water and we were both distracted.

"Now, have you made your decisions yet? Or would you both like a bit more time?" Her eyes never left Edward, but he wasn't paying much attention to her.

"Um…" I was thinking so hard about Edward that I forgot to look at the menu. I quickly flipped through it. "I'll have the…uh…" I pointed at a random item. The woman nodded and wrote it down on a notepad.

"And what will you be having, sir?"

"Nothing, thank you." She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Alright then." The woman said as she left to retrieve my order.

"Edward, what did I just order?" I pointed at the item.

"Ah. Emincé de volaille sauce roquefort avec les pommes de terre sautées. Good choice." He smiled. "It's thinly sliced fillet of chicken with roquefort sauce and sautéed potatoes."

"You speak French?"

"When you've lived as long as I have, you have time to learn extra languages." He laughed. I loved the way his laugh sounded – like silver chimes in the wind.

We chatted until my food came. He was quiet most of the time while I just went on and on until I realized that I was the only one talking. His eyes were on mine, studying me. Thankfully, my food arrived right at that moment and I could shut up. Edward watched me while I ate, which made me feel extremely self conscious. I ate with small bites, being careful so that I wouldn't spray food everywhere. His golden eyes were still on me when I finished my last bite and a waitress came to take my plate away.

"Would you like to order dessert?" She asked.

"No thank you." I didn't think I could handle anymore food. Edward's eyes were still on me. "Edward, you staring at me all the time makes me nervous."

"I'm sorry," he grinned sheepishly, "you just look so beautiful." I looked down at my lap and blushed. "Come on," Edward said as he paid the bill, "I have another surprise for you." He took my hand and led me outside, back to his car. "You don't have to put the blindfold on this time. It's not far."

* * *

_**Lyrics from: Because You Live - Jesse Mccartney**_

**I should really be doing my homework...but I've already got chapter three planned out. It should be up pretty soon **_**  
**_


	3. Spray

**A/N: Yay!!! Chapter three is up sooner than I expected. I woke up early this morning and was suddenly excited about writing it. Hope you enjoy it  
**

* * *

We drove for about two minutes and Edward stopped at a parking lot. I realized, as I looked out the window, that we were at a park. It was late, so there weren't many other cars there. I wondered why Edward had brought me here. He said nothing as we stepped out of his car, but he took my hand and led me to the entrance. We walked into the park, without saying a word. It was beautiful. The sidewalks were lined with various sweet smelling flowers - roses, daisies, gardenias, and various others I could not name. The lights were old fashioned, like hanging gas lamps, and they were dim enough so that stars were still clearly visible. It was completely quiet, except for the sound of water somewhere in the near distance. We walked closer to the water, Edward was still holding my hand, and we stopped at a magnificent fountain. The water jumped up at different heights, each lighted by a different color. The edges of the fountain had a roman-like design, and the bottom was scattered with coins. I looked at Edward, the colored lights were reflected on his pale skin. He looked at me and smiled, then he tugged on my hand gently and sat me down at the edge of the fountain. He sat next to me. I could feel flecks of water being sprayed onto me, but I didn't mind. It felt somehow refreshing. 

"Edward...it's beautiful here..." My voice was barely a whisper. He said nothing for a moment, but looked up at the sky. It was the perfect shade of dark blue. The stars, so clearly visible, twinkled at us - as if watching our every move.

_**"Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue**_

_**We were boxing, we were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing) you were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you and the whole town underwater  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue "**_

"I know. I came across this place while I was driving around one day. I never came back until now - until I had someone to share it with. It's not a very well known park, mostly only the nearby residents know of this place. I thought you might like it here. It makes me feel...relaxed." I nodded in agreement and put my head on his shoulder. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face. He looked into my eyes for a while, and I looked back. I couldn't imagine him looking into my eyes as being better than me looking into his. While my eyes were a boring brown, looking into Edward's eyes was like looking into a pool of melted gold. Edward was leaning closer to me, my heart fluttered as his lips were almost touching mine. His cold lips then pressed gently against mine, I could feel my heart being erratically. My arms intstinctively wrapped around his neck, to pull him closer, and his arms settled around my waist. I could feel the kiss deepening. Edward and I had never kissed like this before. My body was pressed against his, his arms had tightened around my waist. My lips parted slightly, and I found that I was trying to part Edward's lips as well. My heart felt like it could jump out of my chest at any moment. And suddenly, it was over as quickly as it had began. Edward had pulled away from me so quickly, and was now sitting with his back turned to me. He was breathing heavily.

"Bella..." He was panting slightly, "I'm sorry...we shouldn't have...I...almost lost control." I looked at him and tried to smile.

"It's alright Edward." I was hoping the kiss would have lasted longer and I wanted it to go even deeper, more passionate. I knew that could never happen with me as a human. "Edward..." I hesitated, "right now would be the perfect time for you to change me." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you - no."

"But Edward!" I pleaded, "how can we be like a real couple if we can't even kiss for more than ten seconds? It's difficult for us when I'm a human. I know that you think that too."

"Bella, it's not difficult with you being a human, it's difficult with me being a vampire."

"But you can't change into a human! You can change me into a vampire! And it's convenient here! There's no one around." I knew that I would lose the argument, but I had to try anyways.

"Bella. No. End of discussion. Come on, it's late, Charlie will be waiting for you." He took my hand again, this time, his grasp was more stiff. I knew that I had upset him. I tried to say something, but decided that Edward could probably calm down by himself. We walked to the car in silence.

* * *

_**Lyrics from: Dark Blue - Jack's Mannequin**_

**I've already got chapter four pretty much planned out. It should be up sometime next week. It'll probably be in Edward's point of view. Once again, thanks for reading, any critisism, comments, or suggestions are appreciated.**


	4. Intoxication and Sincerity

**A/N: OK, is it just me, or am I too excited about writing. Chapter four is up MUCH earlier than I expected...once I started typing I just couldn't stop, haha. Hope you all like it. Oh right, this chapter is in Edward's point of view, and the first part overlaps into the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Her scent was intoxicating. It smelled like a mixture of her strawberry shampoo and her delicious blood. She was like my addiction and I hungered for more. I pulled her body closer towards mine, feeling her warmth - the warmth of her blood. The scent made me hungry. I breathed in eagerly. I felt her lips part, then felt them prying against mine. God, I could, in one swift movement just -

"Bella...I'm sorry...we shouldn't have...I...almost lost control." I had pulled away from her just in time. I could've killed her right then and there. The thought frightened me. I recovered slowly and turned to look at her. The disappointment in her eyes was inevitable. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know how she felt at that moment.

"It's alright Edward." It wasn't alright. She was just saying it for my benefit. "Edward...right now would be the perfect time for you to change me." _Not this again. Why doesn't this stubborn girl understand._

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you - no."

"But Edward!" She pleaded, "how can we be like a real couple if we can't even kiss for more than ten seconds? It's difficult for us when I'm a human. I know that you think that too." _I'm the one who has the difficulty._

"Bella, it's not difficult with you being a human, it's difficult with me being a vampire."

"But you can't change into a human! You can change me into a vampire! And it's convenient here! There's no one around." Her eyes reflected the sincerity in her words. She really wanted to become what I was. I hesitated, only for a second. _Maybe -_

"Bella. No. End of discussion. Come on, it's late, Charlie will be waiting for you." I couldn't let her win. She didn't understand. It wasn't just that easy to be a vampire - a monster. I pulled her away from the fountain and we walked back to my car in silence. I was thinking. _She does sort of have a point..._ I shooed the thought out of my head. Bella wouldn't be able to endure the pain. She wouldn't be able to live the lifestyle...she wouldn't be happy. Her eyes were cast downwards. I knew she was upset. She noticed me looking at her, and she looked up at me, then quickly lowered her head again.

_**"She stares through my shadow  
She sees something more"**_

We said nothing to each other on the ride back to her house. She kept her eyes away from me and I kept my eyes on the road. _Dammit, I need to say something._ "Bella look...we have arguments about this all the time. When are you going to just let it go?"

"Never." She was so confident in her answer. I sighed. _Stubborn as usual._

"Bella. I'll think about it ok? Is that good enough for you?"

"No." She finally looked at me, still visibly upset but also persistent. "Saying 'I'll think about it' just means no. You can't trick me, Edward."

"Bella, really. I'll think about it. I just need to take everything into consideration. But I mean it when I say I'll think about it. I've already thought about it before but I'll think about it some more. Please Bella, I don't want us to argue about this anymore." I let my eyes plead her, and I took one of her hands in mine and gently squeezed it. "Please." I could tell she was giving in.

"Fine. I'll let go of it, but only for a while. I can't argue with you when you look at me like that." A smile was forming on her lips. I squeezed her hand again and smiled back at her.

"Good girl." I stopped in her driveway. "I'll meet you upstairs?" She nodded and ran into the house. I dashed in after her, unseen by Charlie. I could hear Bella's conversation with Charlie. She kept it brief and immediately ran upstairs. No matter how many times she had walked into her room with me sitting on the edge of her bed, she still seemed surprised. I smiled and opened my arms for her to jump into them. As expected, she did. I took a whiff of her scent. She smelled amazing - and delicious, not to mention. It was then that I saw a small dreamcatcher hanging on one of her bedposts. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, it's a dream catcher." The reply was all too innocent.

"I knew that. I meant where did you get it?"

"Oh...erm..." she hesitated, "Jacob gave it to me."

"That weird long haired kid who keeps trying to flirt with you?" I chuckled a bit. I've read his mind before. He seemed to be obsessed with Bella.

"Shut up. He's not trying to flirt with me. He's a nice guy."

"What, you like him now?" _She can't possibly..._

"No! Edward! You know that you're the only one I like!" She crossed her arms in fustration. _You are so insecure. Jacob's just a kid. Bella doesn't like him that way._

"I was just kidding, Bella." I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I love you. Sorry if I seem overprotective sometimes. I don't want to lose you to some other guy." She snuggled into my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm...I know how you feel. I feel the same way about you."

"Bella, I've lived for over a century and I've never even _liked_ any girl other than you. There's no chance I'm ever going to fall for someone else." I kissed the top of her head again. That shampoo just smelled so good. She giggled.

"I guess that makes sense." I pulled her down on the bed with me, my arms still wrapped around her, and her head against my chest.

"It's getting late, and you humans need your sleep." I stroked her hair slowly. "How about I see you in the morning then." She nodded slowly, and within minutes, was asleep. I watched her sleep and thought about our relationship. She was so beautiful, there was so many things I wanted to do for her...to her. I may be a vampire, but I'm still a man, I couldn't push those thoughts out of my head. _Dammit, you're disgusting. _If she was a vampire...we would be able to - _You idiot! Stop thinking about that._ I settled my gaze on her sleeping body. I couldn't just turn her into a vampire. I wouldn't be able to watch her sleep anymore. And her body was just so...warm, I couldn't imagine it as being cold like mine. It just wouldn't be the same. I pushed the antagonistic thoughts out of my head and focused on the rise and fall of her chest. _Sweet dreams, dear Bella. I'll be right here when you wake up. _And with that thought, I jumped out her window and headed into the night.

* * *

_**Lyrics from: In Her Eyes - Josh Groban**_

**Hm...I'm not quite sure when chapter five will be up...sometime this week I think. Reviews are appreciated .**


	5. The Enemy

**A/N: Yay chapter five...Ok, so this one gets a little bit dirtier..oooo . Anyways, hope you all like it, it's kind of brief and choppy (I thought), but hope you like it anyways.**

* * *

I woke to a tapping sound on my window. I looked up and realized that Edward was not beside me. _Probably hunting. _Then I looked at the clock radio on my night table - it flashed 1:34 am. _Maybe Edward couldn't get the window open. _I rushed to the window to let Edward in, but almost screamed in surprise. It was Jacob hanging from a tree branch. I opened the window and he swiftly swung himself inside. 

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" He gave me a devilish smile.

"I saw Cullen leaving. Thought I should visit you. We haven't been able to see a lot of each other." He stepped closer and put his hands on my waist. "You look gorgeous." It was then that I smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Jacob have you been drinking?" I took a step back, but he held onto me and moved even closer.

"Just a bit," he nodded slowly, "damn you look hot." Before I could react, he pulled me until I was pressed up against his chest. The smell of alcohol was making me woozy."Gosh Bells, do you know how badly I want you."

"Uh...Jacob, Edward will be back soon..." I didn't want to hurt Jacbo's feelings, even if he was drunk. He'd been so nice to me before, I couldn't let one incident break our friendship.

"I'm not afraid of Cullen." He grinned, "what, are you afraid of _me_?"

"No, of course not. Jacob, you're like a brother to me." I hoped that last sentence might get him to back off. It didn't.

"I've never thought of you as a sister Bells," he whispered, "I think of you as something way way more." Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. The sensation was new to me - his lips were warm, unlike Edward's stone cold ones. I don't know why, but I let him kiss me. The kiss turned from gentle to deep and passionate. Jacob didn't take the same kind of precautions that Edward had to. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and then made its way into my mouth. I could feel him pushing me towards the bed. His hands slipped under the t-shirt that I usually slept in. They were warm and he let them run up and down my sides. _Stop him! Tell him to stop! _I didn't obey the screams in my head and I let Jacob push me onto the bed. This was the sort of thing that Edward and I never did. He broke the kiss for only a second to lift off my t-shirt. He whispered softly in my ear, his breath tickled. "Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." I only nodded. Jacob trailed kisses down my neck and to my chest. He kissed the top of my breasts and I let out a soft moan. _STOP HIM RIGHT NOW YOU GODAMN IDIOT! _I didn't know if I should stop him. It just felt too good. I could feel his fingers trying to unclasp my bra, and it took several tries for them to accomplish the task.

_**"we found ourselves looking at the world through new eyes.  
what can now be said?  
oh, little one on the other side.  
dance until the band stops playing,  
sing with all your might.  
mistakes we knew we were making"**_

"Jacob we should stop." The words coming from my mouth even surprised me. I tried to push him away.

"But...Bella.." his eyebrows came together in a look of confusion, "you seemed to like it."

"Jacob, I do...I meant, I only liked the things that you were doing to me. I didn't like that it was you doing those things." I kept my eyes away from his. I knew that he would look disappointed.

"Oh..." _At least he's not a violent drunk. _He slowly pulled away from me. "I'm sorry, Bella." He sat at the edge of my bed and looked down at his hands. "I've just always thought about us -" He was cut off by a snarl from Edward.

"_You!_" I didn't notice Edward climbing back through the window. I'd never seen him so angry. He leapt at Jacob and grabbed his neck. "What the hell did you do to Bella?!"

"I didn't do anything to her, you fucking asshole!" Jacob snarled back. "She let me!" Edward's expression immediately changed.

"She...let...she let you?" Edward looked at me, then back at Jacob. His voice turned slightly hesitant, "she would never..."

"She did. Obviously _you_ haven't been giving her what she wants!" Jacob smirked.

"Bella...is that true?" Edward looked at me again, his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Edward...I didn't mean to...I just couldn't stop. Edward, I didn't want it to be him...I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Edward stared at me. Uncomfortable silence filled the room and he slowly stepped away from Jacob.

"You don't have to say anything else, Bella. I get it." Edward's face showed a mixture of sadness and anger. "You want him. I fucking get it. I can't believe I fell for your lies."

"Edward - " before I could finish my sentence, Edward was gone. I barely noticed Jacob getting up off the floor from where Edward had pushed him and coming to sit next to me. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

* * *

_**Lyrics from: Mistakes We Knew We Were Making - Mae**_

**Wasn't that sad? Poor Edward D: Ok, yea it was kind of cheesy, I'll work on that, haha. Reviews are appreciated! **


	6. Cold

**A/N: Sorry it took me sooooo long to update! I've been swamped with exams cry. Anyways, here it, is...personally, I don't really like how I wrote this chapter, I had writer's block for a while. Anyways, read it and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

I'd gone to the Cullen house many times after in the incident, searching for Edward so I could apologize. Everytime single time I went, I was greeted by a different Cullen, but not by Edward. They were cold to me, their responses were always short and brief - "he's not here," and then they would close the door. I don't remember the last time I didn't cry myself to sleep, blaming myself and hating what I'd done. I hadn't seen Jacob since the incident either. He was probably avoiding me. I'd lost all my other companions, except Mike, who was still so insistent on hanging around with me, no matter how gloomy I got. It was difficult to tell him to go away, so I let him tag along after me, like a puppy. It's been a month. No word from Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted across the parking lot as I parked my truck.

"Hi Mike." I walked towards him.

"So...um...I was thinking about going to see that new movie tonight...'Trepidation.' I head it's like really really suspensful and stuff." He hestitated, "if you're not too busy...maybe you'd like to come with me?" I couldn't say no to his hopeful puppy dog eyes, besides, I'd promised Charlie that I'd actually do something instead of just sit around the house.

"Mmm...ok." I nodded. He was ecstatic.

"Great! I'll come pick you up at seven then?"

"Alright." I nodded again and Mike bounded off, up to his ears in happiness.

The day passed by slowly, just like everyday without Edward. The hope that I would see him at school had disappeared. Mike was the only one who bothered talking to me anymore, although I barely replied. I guess he liked talking so much he didn't even notice when I didn't reply. I didn't notice much that happened that day, just like every other day since Edward left. I couldn't concentrate, even at lunch with Mike still blabbing to me. The drive home was long and slow also, it felt as thought my life was going in slow motion, and I had no recollection of past events.

Mike picked me up at seven, just like he had promised. I didn't bother to change into anything fancy, I just stayed in my school clothes. Mike said I looked beatiful anyways as I stepped into his car. We drove.

"Mike, this isn't the way to the movie theatre."

"I know! I thought I'd surprise you! We're goning to the carnival!" Mike beamed.

"What? Carnival?"

"Yeah! They're in town. I thought you might have fun!"

"Oh...sure." I nodded. _It does sound fun...come on Bella, Mike's being nice. Go have fun. _I nodded again to myself. Yes, I should be having fun.

The carnival was fun, actually. At least it was until we went in the haunted house. The first thing to pop out at us was a vampire, and that nearly made me burst out in tears in rememberance of Edward. Mike saw the look on my face when we walked out of the haunted house and he took it as me being easily frightened. He suggested that we sit down, and he bought me some cotton candy.

_**"There's always something  
In the way  
There's always something  
Getting through  
But it's not me  
it's You" **_

"Sorry, we shouldn't have been in there...it was pretty scary." He looked at me, worried.

"No, Mike, it's ok. It wasn't that scary, I'm just...I don't know what's wrong with me today." I looked down at my feet. _Idiot. Mike's trying to have fun with you and you're being depressed about Edward. _Mike nodded.

"Hey, let's go on the ferris wheel! We haven't been on that yet!" So we lined up for the ferris wheel. I smiled our gondola started to move up. _This really is fun. _I closed my eyes as the wheel made it's rotations and I felt Mike's arm settle around my shoulders. I didn't brush it off. And then it stopped. I opened my eyes, thinking that something was wrong, but realized that it was only stopping for people to get off and on. We were at the very top and the sight was beautiful. I could see the colorful carnival lights and lights miles across the city. I relaxed again. It was then that I felt Mike's eyes staring into me. I turned to look at him and in one swift movement, he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened and I shoved him away.

"What the heck!" I yelled angrily.

"B...Bella...I thought...I mean...we're on a date aren't we?"

"No! We're not! What the _heck_ gave you that idea?!" He was silent. I looked away. _Good job not overreacting. _The rest of the ride was in silence.

"I'll take you home." He mumbled as we got off. I nodded.

Mike's hands were wrapped tightly around the driving wheel as he drove me home, I could tell - his knuckles had turned white. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something to say, trying to find a way to apologize. When I opened my eyes, there was a sudden blur as the car swerved and bright lights came towards us. The last thing I heard was a deafening bang.

* * *

_**Lyrics from: You - Switchfoot**_

**Okay, I'm not sure when chapter seven will be up...I know what I'm going to write, but I still need to think of how to put it into words, haha. Hopefully by next week? Anyways, reviews are loved!**_**  
**_


	7. Drifting Away

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter...yes, I have been procrastinating, but I've also had a ton of homework so it's not entirely my fault, haha. Anyways, have fun reading this chapter...it's kind of short, sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

* * *

"Bella...please don't leave..." there was sadness in the angel's voice. What little consciousness I had regained was slipping away again. The light...so bright, I tried moving towards it. "Bella! BELLA! Please! Wake up!" The angel was pulling me back. _No...the light...I want to go into the light..._ "Bella, please, I love you...please, wake up." The angel was shaking me. The light was getting further and further away. _No..._

_-------  
_

I woke in a hospital bed. The angel that had so insistantly kept me from the light was staring at me. "Ed...ward?"

"Bella...Bella!" A worried smile broke across his face. "Thank god you woke up. I thought..."

"What are you doing here." My voice sounded abrupt, angry. _I have every right to be angry with him._

"Bella...I never left you...I was always watching you. I mean, I tried to leave, but I couldn't, I came back. I watched you, made sure you were ok." Edward looked down. "And I let this happen to you...I didn't get there quickly enough...I was hunting...and..."

"Why didn't you let me know...that you never left."

"Bella! Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I saw you with Jacob?! Do you realize what it looked like when I saw you with him and you weren't wearing a shirt?" He sighed, "I know I should've let you explain, but I couldn't...I was angry."

"Edward..." I swallowed, "he came in through my window and he was drunk. Yes, Edward, I do admit that I let him kiss me, but that was about it. I didn't let him go much further than that!" Edward's golden eyes bore into me.

"Why did you let him kiss you? Bella, I'm your boyfriend...doesn't that mean you're not supposed to go around kissing other guys?" His voice sounded angrier.

"Because...it was different from when we kissed...I mean, I was curious." I blushed at the memory, "Edward, I'm sorry. I really am. But you have to know that you leaving me just tore me apart. I mean, I haven't even seen Jacob since, the kiss didn't mean anything!"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you Bella. I'm sorry I left...but you do understand why I did, right?" His attitude had changed so quickly, I almost smiled.

"Yes, Edward, I understand." Dammit, I just couldn't stay angry at that angelic face...not that I really wanted to stay angry anyways. He smiled.

"Then...do you want me back?" I nodded so hard that my head hurt. Tears began streaming down my eyes and I pulled him towards me so I could hug his familiar freezing body. His arms tightened around my body, holding me like he never wanted to let go. "Bella..." he whispered in my ear, "...do you still love me?" He sounded so insecure.

"Of course I do..." I whispered back. It was so strange, to be in his arms again after I had been apart from him for a month. It felt like a distant memory.

_**There's one love in a lifetime  
Our two hearts of a kind  
These three reasons you'll be mine  
For when five and six are through  
Seven days without you, seven days without you**_

I found out that I had been in the hospital for a week, unconscious, and Edward had been by my side and held my hand everyday. He talked to me every day and night, never leaving me. It seemed so soap-opera like that I knew it was something only Edward would do.Then something triggered in the back of my brain. "Edward! What happened to Mike? Is he alright? Is he..." Edward's eyes closed and a sigh escaped his lips.

"Bella...he...didn't make it." My heart stopped. This was a joke. Joyful, happy-go-lucky Mike...he couldn't be...I broke out in sobs. Edward held me and stroked my hair. My face buried into his chest and I cried for what seemed like hours. _This is my fault..._I tried not to blame myself, but something in my head just kept nagging me, trying to convince me it was my fault. Crying seemed like the only option, so that's what I did.

For the next couple of days that I was in the hospital, I cried and blamed myself. Why was it that I was the reason Mike had gotten so angry, why was it that we had to go home earlier than he had planned, why was it I who had only escaped the crash with only a concussion and a couple of gashes while Mike had not gotten off so easily. Those questions burned in my head, and I kept wondering if God had made some sort of mistake - maybe I was supposed die too, but Edward had held me back. I looked up at that moment to see him and his worried expression, his hand so tightly holding onto mine, in exact detail as the past few sorrowful days. He had always been there. He really was an angel

* * *

_**Lyrics from: Seven Days Without You - Teddy Geiger**_

**I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be up...I'm guessing you guys will have to wait a while...spring break is almost over for me so that means back to school, sigh. Anyways, thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated.  
**


	8. Die Another New Day

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know I haven't updated in like forever. But yea, here it is, for those of you still reading it. Hope you enjoy it (although I think I should've added more details).**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains SPOILERS from New Moon. If you haven't read New Moon, I suggest that you don't read this chapter. Once again, I do not own any of the Twilight books.  
**

* * *

It felt so good being with Edward again, it was as if he'd never left. I spent every spare moment with him, holding on to his arm, letting him hold on to me. Maybe I was being too clingy, but I didn't care, and I don't think that Edward really minded either. After all, he did come to my house every morning, insisting that we go for a walk before going to school. At first I thought it was ridiculous - why wake up an hour before I really have to, just to go for a walk? The first time that Edward came up with the 'walk idea,' he had arrived in my room at six in the morning, nudging me awake and declaring that we should go for a 'nice stroll.' I was grumpy but couldn't refuse the excited smile on his face and agreed. Charlie wasn't awake yet and I didn't think he'd mind me going for a walk anyways, so I wrote him a note, telling him where I was, just in case he did wake up later and I wasn't still in bed. The weather was almost pefect that morning - warm, but slightly breezy. Edward held onto my hand as we walked in silence. I noticed things that I'd never noticed before - the sparkle of dewdrops on the grass, the soft glow of the rising sun, the streets more silent than usual, and the air smelled more fresh than it usually was. I finally realized why some people were so excited at the idea of a 'new day.' It really was like a new day, like the mistakes from the past could be erased and everything could start over again. Edward smiled at me as I pondered. 

"This wasn't such a bad idea was it?" He grinned.

"Yea, well, I'm still pretty darn sleepy." I teased. Really though, it wasn't a bad idea, but I couldn't let him know he was completely right and I was completely wrong to not want to get out of bed. Edward just smiled again and kissed my forehead. We kept on walking.

After that morning, I didn't refuse his daily invitation to go for a walk every morning before school. It was like routine now, and I really don't think that I could give it up even if I wanted to.

-------

A month had passed and it was another morning. Another walk. Edward and I strolled along the sidewalk, hand in hand, and went to a small field that we sometimes go to on our walks. It was somewhat secluded, surrounded by hills on either side, so if someone wanted to see what was going on beyond the hills, they'd actually have to climb over one to see. Edward lay down his jacket on the grass and we sat, my head settled on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, like I knew he loved to do, and thinking I wouldn't notice, he smelled it. It was no different from every other time we'd been here. And at that moment, something changed. Edward raised his head, eyes alert. I could see panick beginning to cloud them. He said one word, and then I knew to be afraid too.

"Victoria."

Victoria was the mate of James, a vampire that Edward had killed. My instinct told me that she was now after me. Edward pulled me to my feet and threw me on his back. He ran. I held on for dear life, wondering if Edward would be able to outrun Victoria, especially with me on his back. I soon found out the answer to my unsaid question.

"Going somewhere...human lover?" Victoria had intersected our path, blocking Edward. A smirk formed on the corners of her lips. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Doom was the first word that echoed in my head. Edward snarled.

_**"Quit acting so friendly.  
Don't nod don't laugh all nicely.  
Don't think you'll up-end me.  
Don't sigh, don't sip your iced-tea.  
And don't say, 'It's been a while...'  
And don't flash that stupid smile."  
**_  
"You're not getting her."

"That's right. Because I'll be getting both you and - " She didn't finish her sentence. Edward pounced. He tore at her like a beast. Everything was going so fast, a blur, I couldn't even seen what was going on, and I definitely couldn't tell who was winning.

"BELLA, RUN!" Edward roared. I couldn't. I was rooted to the spot, staring at the battle. I don't know what was going on in my head at that point, but it never occurred to me to run away, even though I knew I should have. Then the fighting stopped. Both vampires got up, eyes wide. Victoria fled. I heard footsteps behind me. Loud footsteps. I turned to come face to face with a werewolf.

"J...Jacob?" I prayed to God it was Jacob, and not some random werewolf who had come to chow down on both me and Edward. Edward grabbed onto my arm and pulled me towards him. The werewolf nodded. Then, before my eyes, he turned back into Jacob. Edward snarled again, just like he had done at Victoria.

"We don't need _your_ help." Jacob simply glared at him, and ran off towards a forest somewhere in the distance. Edward kept on scowling, and I breathed a sigh of relief until realization kicked in - Victoria was out to get me and she wasn't going to quit.

* * *

_**Lyrics from: Don't Ask Me - OK Go**_

**Once again, thanks to everyone who's reading this (so I know I'm not just wasting my time writing a fanfic) and reviews are appreciated.  
**


End file.
